Le baiser
by Lilith6
Summary: Histoire repostée : GadesxAllen. L'histoire d'un baiser et rien que cela mais vu par un autre personnage...R&R. Je sur censure mes yaoi pour éviter les problèmes !


J'ai reposté cette histoire, car le site refuse à présent certaines catégories de fics.  
  
Je tiens ici à préciser que les personnages de la Série Vision d'Escaflowne ne m'appartiennent pas (et je les aime tant). Je ne tiens pas à faire de l'argent avec eux. Ne me poursuivez pas, je suis insolvable !!  
  
Deuxième avertissement, c'est une histoire Yaoi soft (relations garçons/garçons). Si vous avez quelque chose contre ce genre d'histoires, ne lisez-pas !!!  
  
C'est la première fan fiction que j'écris. Donc, j'accepte avec plaisir toutes les remarques qui me permettraient de m'améliorer.  
  
Ah oui, c'est basé sur une histoire vraie, mais le contexte de l'histoire m'a été inspiré par la fabuleuse fan fic de Sarah-Neko « In disgrace with fortune », je voudrais que son histoire soit une histoire sans fin, c'est une sorte d'hommage (très humble) que j'essaye de lui rendre.  
  
  
  
Le baiser.  
  
J'étais assise à l'ombre des pins, non loin de la rivière. L'air embaumait : un subtil mélange de fragrances de pins, d'eucalyptus, de mimosas, de bruyères et de fougères. Les parfums des végétaux se mélangeaient à ceux plus doux de la terre et des rochers brûlés par le soleil de l'été.  
  
Il faisait chaud, mais une légère brise soufflait, rafraîchie par l'eau de la rivière, le vent courrait dans mes cheveux, et rendant ainsi presque palpable l'odeur de la forêt. Je lisais abritée du soleil de midi. Je ne m'étais pas assise au bord de l'eau car il n'y avait pas d'ombre aussi accueillante que celle des pins. J'étais bien là, assise sur mon rocher plat.  
  
Les oiseaux chantaient gaiement dans les arbres, ils étaient soutenus par le doux bruit des criquets et le ruissellement de la rivière.  
  
L'atmosphère rendue encore plus magique par le jeu de la lumière entre les branches des arbres.  
  
J'aurais pu rester là pour l'éternité. J'étais en sécurité un sentiment que j'avais presque oublié depuis mon arrivée sur Gaïa.  
  
Je leva un instant les yeux de mon livre, un bruit s'approchait dans ma direction, deux nageurs se dirigèrent vers la rive. Je les reconnu immédiatement, il s'agissait d'Allen Schezar et de son second le Sergent Samiviel Gades.  
  
Allen sorti de l'eau et il s'assit sur le sable blanc du lit de la rivière, il regardait Gades qui continuait à nager dans l'eau. Gades était un excellent nageur. Il était plaisant de le voir plonger au fond de l'eau pour remonter quelques galets polis.  
  
Je concentrais mon attention sur Allen, il était musclé mais sans excès, sa peau était légèrement dorée, au soleil il ne semblait pas prendre cette teinte écrevisse commune à de nombreux blonds. Il était réellement fascinant, sa peau brillait grâce à des milliers de gouttes d'eau. Ses longs cheveux blonds soyeux étaient rejetés en arrière. Ils ne tarderaient pas à sécher grâce au vent et à la chaleur. Il regardait Gades le sourire aux lèvres, de là où je me trouvais, je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux. Mais, je peux vous dire qu'il avait les yeux les plus incroyables que je n'ai jamais vu, des yeux turquoises bordés de longs cils noirs et soyeux. Il avait un regard d'une telle douceur. C'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi, il paraissait détendu mais aussi plus fragile.  
  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais les cheveux d'Allen étaient déjà secs quand Gades se décida à sortir de l'eau. Sa peau était très bronzée, il avait une teinte caramel foncé, cela faisait ressortir ses yeux indigo. Son sourire était éclatant par contraste avec sa peau très sombre. Il secoua ses cheveux bruns coupés courts, en prenant un soin délibéré à éclabousser Allen. Allen protesta en riant. Gades était plus musclé qu'Allen, je m'en rendais compte maintenant qu'ils étaient l'un à coté de l'autre. J'avais toujours pensé le contraire, mais je pense que cela était dû au costume de Chevalier Céleste d'Allen, à cause des manches bouffantes peut-être ? Gades avait le corps parfait d'une statue antique.  
  
Il m'était impossible de dire lequel des deux était le plus magnétique. La beauté fragile et angélique d'Allen ou la beauté brute et sauvage de Gades ? S'il avait devait exister des « nymphes males », il aurait fallu choisir entre ses deux hommes là ou plutôt prendre comme modèle ces deux là.  
  
Allen se leva et alla chercher quelque chose dans l'eau, ses cheveux flottaient dans la brise légère. Il revient avec un panier en osier, et il se rassit près de Gades Il sorti des fruits et de la boisson. Allen entrepris de découper un melon, et il en tendit une part à son ami. Allen repoussa une mèche rebelle derrière son épaule.  
  
Le moindre de leur geste m'enchantait, et ils ne pouvaient pas me voir de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je pensa un instant les rejoindre, mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. Ils discutaient tous les deux, je ne pouvais saisir que quelques bribes de leur conversation. Allen était heureux, il avait retrouvé sa s?ur et Gaïa était en paix ou presque. La voix de Gades était plus grave que celle d'Allen, mais il avait un phrasé agréable : il parlait sur un rythme un peu différent des habitants d'Asturia et de Fanélia.  
  
Allen pris une mirabelle du panier, et la donna à Gades, mais non dans sa main mais directement dans sa bouche. Gades ne sembla aucunement s'en offenser, il l'accepta son geste gracieusement. Une mèche d'Allen s'échappa de nouveau, mais cette fois ce fut Gades qui lui remis en place d'un geste doux et tendre. J'étais étonnée par ce que je venais de voir, ils étaient plus que des amis, ils étaient tous deux en osmose parfaite. Allen le remercia par un de ses magnifiques sourires. J'étais abasourdie.  
  
Lentement, Gades approcha son visage de celui d'Allen, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement. Un tout petit baiser, très délicat. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent un instant pour se retrouver de nouveau. Mais cette fois si, ce fut pour un plus long baiser. Allen passa des bras autour de la taille de Gades, et Gades saisi délicatement la nuque d'Allen pour rendre le baiser plus profond. Je n'avais jamais vu de baiser comme celui là, un baiser plein de tendresse, de passion, de confiance mutuelle, de respect et d'amour mêlés. J'aurais aimé avoir cela, je veux dire, non pas être embrassée par l'un deux, ni même par les deux, ce que je voulais, en fait ce que je veux encore, c'était leur baiser, être dans leur baiser, ressentir toutes les émotions mélangées, ressentir l'étourdissement, ressentir le vertige. Je veux « ça » encore maintenant, je n'ai jamais connu cela.  
  
Leur baiser connu pourtant une fin subite, un oiseau qui s'envola d'un arbre proche d'eux les interrompis. C'était Natal la chouette d'Allen. Je compris alors la raison du désamour de Gades envers l'oiseau : Natal était jaloux de Gades, et il l'attaquait quand il touchait son maître. Les lèvres et les corps se séparèrent, je ne sais pas combien de temps le baiser avait duré, j'aurais parié pour une éternité.  
  
Ils se sourirent de nouveau, j'avais été aveugle concernant Allen, il aimait profondément Gades, et cet amour était réciproque. Ils se levèrent, et vinrent dans ma direction. Je ne pouvais pas fuir, alors je feignis le sommeil, en m'allongeant rapidement sur mon rocher. Ils me trouvèrent, Gades s'agenouilla à coté de moi et passa une main légère dans mes cheveux.  
  
« Hitomi, m'appella-t-il, réveilles-toi, il n'est pas prudent de s'endormir dans la forêt à cause des dragons terrestres »  
  
Sa voix était si pleine de sollicitude envers moi, j'ouvris les yeux doucement, je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir en voyant son visage près du mien. C'est vrai, Gades était très séduisant et ses yeux étaient très extraordinaires. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'ils étaient un camaïeu de bleu, pleins de paillettes de bleu différent.  
  
Je m'excusa de lui avoir causer de l'inquiétude, et je les suivis jusqu'au au palais en ruine de Van, pas un instant ils n'ont pensé que je les avais vus. Je rêve souvent de leur baiser, en fait j'aurais voulu que Van m'embrasse de la même façon, mais j'ai quitté Gaïa ce même jour malgré l'amour que je ressentais pour Van. Pourquoi ai-je commis une telle erreur ? Pourquoi ai-je laissé passer la chance de connaître un tel baiser ? 


End file.
